Broken Code
by IsuCHAN
Summary: [ItaSaku Oneshot] Itachi just broke the biggest rule.


**I really had the urge to write an ItaSaku one-shot, so here it is. I think it's another one of my horribly sad fanfictions, so if you like happy stories...Then don't read any Itachi x Sakura...It's all angst and indifference. Anyway...Here I go.**

**Summary: Itachi had just broken the biggest rule. ItaSaku One-shot

* * *

**

Broken Code

"Itachi, you understand that you've been caught breaking the biggest rule, right?" His voice was so cruel and harsh, it would make anyone cry out in mangled pain. Itachi, however, kept his calm, replying in the same harsh tone, dark eyes watching the Leader.

"Yes, Leader." he said icily to the Akatsuki leader, who stood above him, glaring down at him. Itachi couldn't see the mans' eyes, but he knew they were there, which was all that mattered. He stared right back, his lips pursed.

"And you know what the punishment is...correct?" His voice was harsher than Itachi's, much colder. The winter air blew through the wood of the shed they currently were residing in. Itachi didn't trust himself to move, and merely nodded meekly. He couldn't make his tongue move to say something.

"You are the first to break this code. So it's going to be much worse on you." Itachi's eyes widened. What could he possibly do to make dying any worse? Oh, he couldn't even think about it. The ways to torture a man were endless. No. He couldn't hurt Sakura. Even the Leader wasn't such a bastard that he'd hurt a woman to injure someone else — no matter what kind of rule they made.

Itachi didn't regret it at all. It was worth dying for her. She had been completely worth it. He had once believed he hated her, but now, as he stared at his Leader in great pain, he knew that he had never hated her. It was himself that he hated, for loving her just so much. He couldn't let him hurt her. Anything to help Sakura.

Haruno Sakura. His younger brother's pink haired teammate. A kunoichi he had always presumed weak, in the body, and mind. But after the year he had spent with her secretly — he had realized, she was much more than that. If she died now, even in his arms, even if she died for him, even if he died as well — he'd never forgive himself. Even in hell.

All of these thoughts began to strike him as he recognized the danger and damage that could be done to the true love of his life. She was possibly carrying his child. If he died, there would be no father, and it was quite likely Sakura would commit suicide before the child was born.

"Don't hurt her. She did no damage to you, it's my fault. I fell in love with her. I swear, I'll never let you rest in peace if you hurt her." Itachi's courage was back as he glared defiantly up at Leader. He couldn't let him hurt her. Never.

"There's no need to worry about the woman, Itachi. We're going to torture her mentally...Not physically. DEIDARA! KISAME! Bring her in..." His cold voice was colored with amusement as a writhing Sakura was dragged into the freezing shed by a sad looking Deidara and a confused Kisame.

"DAMMIT! Let me go!" Sakura yelled, and both Deidara and Kisame let her arms go, and she staggered forwards. She saw Itachi, yelped, and then threw her arms around him. Itachi didn't resist, holding the girl like he had no life left to live. If only he had known, oh, if only he could've known this was the last time he held her. But he took advantage the best he could, pressing his lips against hers and breathing in her addicting, beautiful scent.

"Deidara, Kisame...Please, hold her back..." Leader said in a frustrated voice. Kisame and Deidara reluctantly took her arms again, pulling her back into the corner. Sakura continued to fight, looking furious, to get back to her lover.

"Sakura-san, you deserve to know...Itachi is about to die. He has broken the most important code of the Akatsuki — by falling in love with you, my dear girl. If you didn't exist, he'd live many more years. Maybe kill the last member of his arrogant clan, I don't know, I can't see into the future...Of course, I do know, he will die. And you'll watch him suffer. I promise you that, Sakura-san. Be aware that you are here not to hurt yourself...I am trying to hurt him. So don't be afraid. Accept the fact that the man you love chose you, even though he knew he'd die, sooner or later. Don't cry. No...Do cry. Cry out for your beloved. Rip his soul out."

It was silent. She stared at Itachi in shock and dismay. Never had Sakura though she'd hear such words. Never had she thought Itachi would die due to such a horrible rule. She couldn't help it — two tears slid down her cheeks as she watched Itachi. He stared right back, pain clouding such dark eyes. He would not deny it. He had broken the code...He should have known to resist, and not let his desires overcome him. He could've saved her, and saved himself.

Itachi was ready, though. Ready to face death. If this was the end, then so be it. This was the end. He'd have to deal with it. Pain was pain. Death was death. But he knew that she'd be the last thing he'd see, and that was exactly how he had always wanted it to end.

"ITACHI!"

He expected searing pain, blood, and then darkness, or maybe the gentle caress of her hand against his cheek in his mind. No. He felt nothing but another gust of cold air. Then he felt something splatter across his face and bare arms, for his cloak had been given to Sakura almost a month ago.

Courage, though only the smallest amount, he forced himself to possess. He opened his eyes, and it struck him so hard that he knew he'd never live to say the light of day if he wanted to. The Leader's fist had been thrust into Sakura's chest, right through the bones and flesh. He could see the blood dripping from the Leader's hand onto his knee as he tumbled to the floor. That's why his face was covered with blood.

"Sakura!" His voice was much too weak, but it was coupled with Deidara voice, which was much stronger, and perhaps even more frightened. Leader's fist came out of her chest, and Sakura's light body fell onto him. He caught her with his remaining strength, tears blurring his vision. He blinked them away quickly — he wanted to see her face.

Her eyes were half opened, the beautiful light green smiling up at him. Her lips were turned up slightly as she watched him, and opened her mouth to speak.

"No. Save your strength." he whispered, putting a pale hand over her mouth. Tears slicked his cheeks by now, and he couldn't see why she was smiling...But she just looked so sad.

"I'm...going to die...Itachi-kun...There...There is no point...denying it...But I...Will die in your arms...So it's alright with me." Sakura whispered, her voice sounding as weak as Itachi looked. He stared down at her, tears falling onto her cheeks and draining the flood away.

"Good-bye...Itachi...I'll see you...soon..." Sakura said, breathing her final breath. Itachi nodded, and breathed his final breath as well. He had known, he had expected, he was glad that Leader's fingers struck through his chest. His heart stopped beating, just as hers stopped beating.

They had loved each other so much. Too much.

They had lived together. They had died together. The end. It was over.

It had all been worth it.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Review, please. **


End file.
